The AbbyTony Drabbles
by OMDP92
Summary: A collection of one-shots I felt deserved some light shone on them, all featuring our favourite couple - TABBY. and appearances from the rest of the team as well. Rated K- T
1. Abby's New Tatt

**HELLO :)**

**I realised that I have a lot of AbbyTony drabbles on my laptop that I don't really want to develop, so I decided to post them on here all in one story. They don't link to each other. If you particularly like any of them and want me to continue them, leave it in a review.**

**Cheers ;)**

#1: Abby's New Tatt

Tony DiNozzo raced down the stairs to Abby's lab. She had just rung to say she needed his assistance, if he knew what she meant. Her lab was empty, and he ran into her office. She lay across the top of her desk, clad in black stilettos and a tiny black mini dress. He went over to her and pulled her up and into his arms. His kiss was gentle at first, but the pressure increased as he got lost in her scent. He peeled her dress straps off her shoulders and then shoved it to the ground. They were recovering from their frantic coupling when Abby heard a noise in her lab. She dressed in about 20 seconds flat, and shoved Tony under her desk, kicking his clothes at him, before going into the lab.

It was Gibbs.

"Gibbs, hi," she said, a little out of breath.

Gibbs stared at her. Her hair was messy, her cheeks flushed and her lips were swollen. She looked like she'd just been kissed senseless.

"Abs? You ok?"

"Yeah, Gibbs, I'm fine. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Just haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh. Well, I'm, fine. I've got quite a lot of paper work to do though, so.."

She was getting rid of him.

"Oh. Ok. I'll be back later."

He left. She went back into her office, where Tony was dressed.

"Well that was pretty damn close," she said.

"I didn't even hear him. He woulda been pretty pissed if he'd come in here."

"We have to tell him eventually, Tee."

"I know, babe, I know. I'm just not ready yet. He would be so angry, and I don't want to deal with it right now."

She kissed him and said, "You'd better go."

He left, heading back up for the squad room. Abby was worried. Gibbs knew her too well. She'd seen it in his eyes – he'd known she was hiding something from him.

Up in the squad room, Gibbs was pacing.

"McGee!"

McGee jumped in his seat, "Yeah, boss?"

"You noticed anything weird with Abby lately?"

"Yeah. She got a new tattoo."

"That's not really relevant."

"But it's a letter T."

"Why would Abby have a letter T?"

"And, she was at Tony's the other night," added Ziva.

"What?"

"I rang, at half seven, to find out which is the best pizza place around, and she answered."

"Why would Abby be at Tony's?" asked Gibbs.

"Having dinner? Suggested Ziva.

"Tony can't cook," answered Gibbs.

He was puzzled, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

The following week, he got his answer. He had been talking to Jenny about the case, and left her office via the back stairs. And he had received quite a shock in the middle floor stairwell.

Tony and Abby were pushed up against the wall, kissing like crazy. Her hands were running up and down his back and then dipped below the waistband of his jeans, and he started to push her shirt up.

"OI!"

DiNozzo and Abby broke apart, looking around wildly. Gibbs' anger increased at the sight of DiNozzo zipping up his pants.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Gibbs grabbed DiNozzo's collar and shoved him up against the wall. He choked.

"GIBBS! PUT HIM DOWN!" screamed Abby.

He dropped him and DiNozzo crumpled to the floor. Before he could get up, Gibbs' fist caught him in the nose, and he collapsed.

"GIBBBSSS!"

Gibbs just glared at Abby, grabbed her hand, and dragged her down the stairs and out the back of the building.

"Last week, in your lab, he was with you, wasn't he? That's why you got rid of me, and why you looked the way you did, right?"

"Yes."

Gibbs groaned, turned away and ran his hands through his hair, like he always did when he was angry. Abby gulped. He turned to face her again.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he asked her in a voice he had never used with her. She burst into tears.

"Abby? Oh, Abby" he drew her into his arms. She sobbed relentlessly into his chest for a good ten minutes.

"I'm sorry," she said, drying her eyes, "I've just been so hormonal ever since I got." She stopped abruptly.

"Since you got what?"

"Since she got pregnant," said DiNozzo, coming out of the door, stemming a bleeding nose. Gibbs gaped.

"Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop upsetting my girlfriend. Come on, Abs."

And with that, he took her hand and led her back inside.


	2. Acid causes explosive reactions

#2: Acid causes explosive reactions

It was an ordinary Wednesday morning. Tony stared out of the windows at the miserable grey sky. He was still feeling crap, recovering from a week long bout of the flu.

"Gear up!" yelled Gibbs, coming into the squad room with his morning cup of coffee. Tony grabbed his stuff.

"Not you, DiNozzo. Abby's lab. She needs help processing all the evidence. McGee, David, Now!"

Tony watched mournfully as they all left. Gibbs was just making sure he was 100% before he went back into the field, but he wished he was with them. He headed for Abby's lab.

She was nodding her head along to the beat of the music when he entered her lab.

"Hey Tony, oh shit!" She had spilt some sort of liquid down her top. She ripped her t-shirt over her head to get it away from contact with her skin.

"Sulphuric acid," she said, as a way of explanation.

Tony just stared at her. She was wearing a red lacy bra that boosted her larger than average assets. Her hair was a mess from pulling her top off, and the absence of it revealed the top of a red lace thong poking above the top of the waistband of her tight black jeans. She looked amazing.

"Whaat?" she asked, wondering why he was staring at her.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he had strode over to her, and kissed her passionately. A few minutes later, they broke for air.

"Wow," she said, "I've been waiting for that since we met, but I didn't think spilling sulphuric acid down me would do it for you. That's hinky!"

He shut her up by kissing her again.

In weeks gone by, he wondered how nobody else figured out they were together. Whenever he was with Abs, he couldn't help but stare at her ass and her long, long legs. She had this special sexy smile she kept just for him that got under his skin. He knew, eventually, they would have to tell the others, and Gibbs, about them, but he was scared he would lose his job, and possibly Abby in the process. He knew Gibbs thought of Abby as a daughter. If he found out what, or more accurately who, she did after hours, he'd most likely kill him.

Two nights later, at half ten, when he was sure everyone had left, Tony snuck down to Abby's lab. She was waiting for him in her office in her underwear, the red lacy set – his favourite. When he entered, she threw herself in his arms, and he kissed her passionately. She shoved the shirt off his shoulders and unzipped his pants.

Gibbs came out of MTAC. The squad room was empty. He expected his team had all gone home. Abs had mentioned working late tonight, doing her equipment inventory for the tax people. He thought he'd just pop down to her lab and say good night.

Her lab was empty. There were lights on in her office, so he pushed open her door. She wasn't in there. She must have finished up and left. He flicked off the lights and left.

Three minutes later, Abby and Tony fell out of the cupboard.

"Phew, babe, that was close."

"I know," she replied, and kissed him again.

Gone eight the next evening, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee finished their paperwork at about the same time. And all headed for the elevator together. The doors opened and Gibbs made to step in. What he saw made him freeze.

Abby and DiNozzo were pushed up against the corner, kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Abby's arms and legs were snaked around Tony's torso. As they all watched, speechless, they heard the chinking of DiNozzo's belt being undone and his pants being unzipped. He started to push Abby's skirt up. It took Gibbs less than two seconds to realise the couple were planning to have a quickie in the lift, and they were both oblivious to the doors having opened. He grabbed Ziva and McGee by their elbows and pulled them into the lift. The doors shut behind them. Still the couple didn't notice them. Gibbs waited for the lift to move before he flicked the switch that suspended the elevator between floors. The lift lights dimmed. Abby lifted her head from Tony's and gasped at the sight of them all standing there. She got down from Tony and straightened out her skirt. Gibbs heard Tony's pants being zipped back up and his belt fixed. Only then did the young agent turn to face them. He was breathing heavily and his cheeks were scarlet, but he looked defiant.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Gibbs.

"Tony," said Abby, cheekily, and then stuck her tongue out.


	3. And baby makes three

#3: And baby makes three.

Ziva and McGee were in the squad room when Gibbs came into work.

"Gibbs!" cried Ziva, "What are you doing back here?"

"Yeah, Boss, something happen in Mexico?" asked McGee.

"Nah. I just fancied a change of scenery. I'm only back temporarily."

"Oh."

"Just popping down to see Abs. Be back in a bit."

Gibbs headed for the lift. McGee looked at Ziva, "Do you think we should have told him?"

"And save DiNozzo's ass? No way!" she laughed, "He'll find out soon enough."

Gibbs entered Abby's lab and froze in the doorway. DiNozzo was sat in Abby's chair, and she was on his lap. His arms were circled protectively around her clearly pregnant stomach, muttering in her ear. She laughed at whatever he said.

"No, not all pink, Tee, maybe a bit-" She gasped out loud at the sight of Gibbs in the doorway.

"Gibbs! She jumped off Tony's lap, and threw herself in Gibbs' arms.

"You're here! You're really here!"

Gibbs, however, was staring over her shoulder, at DiNozzo. Gibbs walked over to him, and spoke in a quiet voice that was scarier than shouting.

"That had better not be your baby she's carrying DiNozzo."

Tony just gulped. His eyes said it all. Before even he knew what he was doing, his fist caught Tony straight in the face, and he crashed to the ground.

"GIBBS!"

He span. He had never seen Abby so angry, and he had seen Abby plenty angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question. You are more than four months pregnant, Abs."

"DON'T YOU 'ABS' ME, MISTER. YES, I'M SIX MONTHS, BUT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO DECK HIM, NO MATTER HOW ANGRY HE MAKES YOU."

"Abby!" cried Ziva, she and McGee both running in, "Stop! You know what the doctor said about how stress affects the baby! Come on, sit down."

She guided Abby over to the chair, and told her to take deep breaths. Her hand rested on Abby's stomach, steadily counting the beat of the baby's heart.

"She's fine. Her heart rate is back to normal."

"Thanks, Ziva."

"She?" Bit out Gibbs.

"Yes, we're having a little girl," Abby glared at him, protectively cupping her stomach, and for the first time, he noticed her diamond ring.

"Well, at least he's marrying you."

Abby burst into tears, "Why are you being like this? I've never been happier and you just come in and wreck everything in two minutes. Yes, he's marrying me, but he asked me before we knew I was pregnant. And before you ask, yes, we hid our engagement from you when you were still here, and- and-," Abby was finding it harder and harder to speak, and Ziva took charge again.

"Breathe, Abby, breathe," she looked at Gibbs, "Maybe you should just go. Until you've calmed down at least."

Gibbs stormed out of there and back up to the squad room, where Jenny was sat on his old desk.

"Well, I'm judging by the look on your face, you found out about Abby and Tony?"

"You guessed right," glowered Gibbs.

"Why are you so mad?"

"I don't even know," he spat out, gulping down his coffee.

"What's up with your hand?"

He glanced down, and saw that his knuckles were red from his confrontation with Tony.

"I, uh, kinda hit DiNozzo."

"JETHRO!"

"Whaat?"

"Grow up!"

"What?"

"Abby and Tony are adults, Jethro. You can't control their lives."

"You knew about them?"

"Yes."

"For how long, dammit?"

"Several months."

"Well, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not my place, Jethro. Now I suggest you go back there and make sure that Tony is alright."

Tony was alright. And he was more concerned about Abby and the baby than he was himself. He looked worried out of his mind as he nearly crashed into Gibbs on the way to the water fountain. His nose was red and had clearly been bleeding where he had hit him.

"Look, DiNozzo, I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry."

"Though apologising was a sign of weakness," he said, quickly filling Abby's water bottle."

"Look, I-"

"Jethro, I'm sorry, but really haven't got time for this right now. I have more important things on my mind!"

And he ran back to Abby's lab, Gibbs not far behind.

"Abby baby, here, drink, please, calm down. Stop stressing out!" he said, holding the bottle whilst she drank from it. Her breathing slowed, and it wasn't long before she was nodding off against Tony's shoulder. He easily lifted her and carried her over to the sofa on the other side of her lab. He attempted to put her down, and she clung to him. He gently prised her off him, and covered her with the blanket. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

He then turned to face Gibbs.

"Don't ever upset her like that again, Jethro. She could have lost the baby."

"Don't you 'Jethro' me, DiNozzo-"

"I said don't do it again, dammit. You can't just swan backing here and start acting boss again, because you left. You left, for God's sake, and you damn near tore Abs apart. No wonder she got so upset. She's had enough complications during this pregnancy without you adding to them. We're having a dinner party tonight, and for some godforsaken reason, she wants you there. It's a seven at our apartment."

"Your apartment?"

"654 Adamson Road, Apartment 4A."

"Right. Well, I'll be there."

Later that evening, Gibbs was just straightening his tie, when his front door opened. Jennifer Shepard stood framed in the doorway in a tight black dress and stiletto heels. Her long hair framed her face, which was beautifully made up.

"Jen! What are you doing here?"

"Figured you might want a lift to Abs and Tony's."

"You're going?"

"Of course I am," she laughed, "I always go."

"Huh?"

"We take it in turns to dinner the second and fourth Tuesday night of every month, cases prevailing."

"Oh. When did that start?"

"After you left. When Tony actually worked up the guts to tell everybody about him and Abby."

McGee opened DiNozzo's door when they got there, and stood back to let them in. It was a nice place. High ceilings, and large roomed, the apartment was decorated neutrally with red, white and black furnishings. There was a small entrance hall, with a bathroom off it. McGee led them into the large open plan kitchen/diner/lounge. Ziva was curled up like a cat on the sofa, sipping on a large glass of red, giggling about something with Abby. McGee took their coats, and went to hang them up. DiNozzo was in the kitchen, clearly concentrating on the cooking.

"Gibbs!" cried Abby, jumping up. She looked a darn sight happier than earlier. She threw her arms around him, before kissing the director on the cheek. DiNozzo came out of the kitchen with a large glass of red and a corona.

"Have a beer, Gibbs."

"Don't mind if I do, DiNozzo."

"Jen, hi."

Gibbs frowned as Tony hugged Jenny, kissed her on the cheek, and gave her the glass.

He then headed back into the kitchen. The close knit group had got even more close knit in his absence. Half an hour of amicable chit chat later, DiNozzo called everyone to dinner. The starter was smoked salmon slices and melon. The main was a delicious beef lasagne, and for desert, there was an exquisite rich chocolate cake with cherries on top – something Abs had apparently become obsessed with since the start of her pregnancy.

After the meal, DiNozzo brought out a box of after dinner mints and the last of the wine, which he divide between the ladies and himself. Gibbs had noticed that Ziva became much more looser tongued under the influence of pinot grigio. She was yet again giggling, this time with McGee. Ziva didn't giggle. As he watched, she leant against him, and McGee slung his arm around her shoulder, before taking a sip of her wine. Was there something going on between them too? His thoughts quickly vanished as Ziva slapped McGee's hand away. It appeared they were just good friends. Then he felt Jenny's hand on his knee, and she squeezed it. She then put her hand back on the table, and he interlinked their fingers for a brief moment, but he saw a bright gleam ignite in Abby's eyes, and he sent her a warning glance. Jenny and him weren't going to happen again anytime soon, he could feel it.

"Now, as you all know, Abs and Tony are getting married in two weeks," said Ziva, " And I'm, as I'm sure the rest of you are, looking forward to it immensely, cos nobody makes a good couple like these two. So, I want to invite you to raise your glasses; to Abby and Tony!"

"Abby and Tony!" Everyone chorused.

So, two weekends later, Gibbs found himself walking Abby down the aisle, because her father couldn't be there. She looked a vision in a long strapless white flowing dress. She had a bouquet of red roses, with a black one in the middle. They had chosen to get married out doors, and it made a picturesque scene. Tony waited for them with the minister and McGee, as his best man, under a white arch entwined with red and black roses. Ziva, Jenny and two of Abby's friends, Michelle and Holly, followed them in red strapless floor length dresses embellished with black roses. The men were clad in black suits with red cravats and cummerbunds.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the minister.

"I do," said Gibbs, and he lifted Abby's veil and kissed her on the cheek. He had a flash memory of meeting an awkward unsure fifteen year old Abby when he had first joined NCIS. She had been working as the lab techs assistant after school and at weekends. She had been the first one to really make him feel welcome, and he had watched her grow into the strong and confident woman she was today. He turned to watch as they said their vows.

"I, Anthony Dalmazio DiNozzo take thee, Abigail Beth Sciuto, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.

"I, Abigail Beth Sciuto, take thee, Anthony Dalmazio DiNozzo, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"Anthony, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said, as she slid the platinum band onto his finger.

"Abigail, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," and she smiled at the diamond and platinum ring he slid on her finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

DiNozzo swept Abby in his arms in a kiss that took her breath away, he then tipped her back in a movie star way, per her request, and continued to kiss her. When they finally broke for air, there was lots of wolf whistles and cheering.

The reception was a righteous outdoor extravaganza that went on until the early hours of the morning. At 3 am, Abby announced she was dead on her feet, so DiNozzo swept her away to get ready to leave. They returned within minutes, dressed in their going away suits. The limo pulled up behind them. Abby held up her bouquet.

"You ready, girls?" Her answer was a series of screams and whoops.

She turned, threw the bouquet over her head, and it sailed through the air, spinning several times, before it landed in the outstretched hands of …..Jennifer Shepard. She caught Gibbs watching her, and a beatific smile lit up her face. He shook his head in reply, and she laughed.

She found him later, brooding over a beer at his table.

"You still here, boat man?" she asked, sliding into his lap. She was slightly drunk, and clearly enjoying herself, "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Nope, my beers not finished."

She picked it up and drained it.

"Now it is," she said flirtatiously, and before he knew what she was doing, their lips had met. She was kissing him, with just as much passion as in the past. Her hands were in his hair, lovingly caressing his head, and he found his doing the same to her.

"Uh, Jen?"

They broke apart, and Jenny turned to see Ziva and McGee stood there.

"We're getting a taxi back and wondered if you wanted to jo- Gibbs?" Ziva said, finally noticing who Jenny was kissing.

Gibbs cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Um, no, you guys go," said Jenny.

Ziva and McGee hurried off, whispering to each other, most likely about what they had just interrupted.

"Is there anything between them?" asked Gibbs.

"I did wonder it, a couple of months ago. Understandably, with Abs and Tony together, all the time, they spent a lot of time together, but Ziva still assures me they're just friends." She leant in to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said, helping her to her feet.

"Ooh, is that an invitation?" she giggled, and stumbled.

"You're drunk!" he accused.

"Am not."

Monday morning found Jenny avoiding Gibbs. He had taken her back to his, knowing she was too drunk to be alone, and she had thrown herself at him. He had tucked her up on the sofa and gone to his own bed. Matters were made worse when she was leaving and McGee turned up looking for Gibbs with a new case. He had gone a deep shade of crimson finding her sneaking out of Gibbs' front door.

McGee was in the squad room when Gibbs came in, and he headed straight for him.

"Uh, boss, I-"

"You don't repeat to anyone what you saw yesterday morning, because she slept on the sofa."

"Uh, I, ah-"

"Who knows already?"

"Ziva."

"And?"

"No One."

"McGee!"

"Probably Ducky and Palmer and Tony and Abby and Michelle and Cynthia. Ziva's a bit of a gossip."

"Ziva's a bit of a gossip? AND HOW DID ZIVA FIND OUT MCGEE?"

"Uh, me. But if nothing happened, it doesn't really matter does it?"

Gibbs glared at him, and stomped off towards the back lift to meet Abby's temporary replacement. And who should come down the back stairs, but Jennifer Shepard?

"Jethro, hi."

"Hey, Jen. Take it you had a bit of a hangover yesterday?"


End file.
